Negotiations
by Madisonne
Summary: Why doesn't Treize want someone to leave their room? PG-13 for language. Warnings: language, yaoi, reference to killing. Please review! It induces good karma! And I write more! ;-)


Negotiations

By: Madisonne

Part: 1/1

Warnings: Potty mouth, reference to killing, yaoi

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me... (Damn, damn, damn...) No infringement on the rights of the owners of said anime intended. Don't sue me, suing isn't nice. As for the fic, don't steal it! 

Please please please review! Reviews make me feel like I should write more! :-D! Besides, it's good karma!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He pulled on the black, tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt, flipping his silky hair out from under the cloth. Reaching down, he picked up his black leather boots and put them upright.

A loud pounding on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Merquise! Open this door _right now_!"

He ignored the voice.

"God _damn_ you, you stupid _bastard_! Open the door before I kick it in and beat the _shit_ out of you!"

Snarling softly, he stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "What?!!"

He pushed his way into the room, knocking its occupant back a couple of feet. "You god damn stupid bastard!"

"Nice to see you too, Treize." He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to pull on his boots angrily.

He stood in front of him with his arms crossed. 

"What?!!" He finished tying on his shoes and tried to move past his superior but was frustrated as he was cut off. "I'm in no mood for games, damn it!"

"Zechs, I want you to listen to me. You have _got_ to stop this! I won't let you throw your career away like this!"

"Yeah, well that's _awfully_ easy for _you_ to say! You didn't see what I saw! I _have_ to do this, for Christ's sake!"

"I don't give a damn _what_ you saw! You _cannot_ go on killing all the people who were involved in the death of your family! They're already suspicious; every clue leads right to you and they are _this_ close to blowing your fucking cover! If I have to, I will keep you prisoner here."

"You wouldn't fucking _dare_!" He snarled defiantly.

"Try me." He snapped back.

Zechs attempted to pass him, but found himself thrown up against the wall roughly.

"Don't make me handcuff you to the floor."

He pushed him away bitterly. "I _hate_ you! Just leave me _alone_, damn it!"

"I can't do that." Treize shook his head sadly.

"Why the bloody hell not?!!"

"God _damn_ you! Don't go there!"

"I think I damn well _deserve_ to know, since you're keeping me hostage in my own room!"

"I'm warning you... Don't push me!"

"Or what?" He challenged, anger straining his voice. "You'll kill me? You'll scatter my remains to th-mmph!" He was knocked back to the same wall as the force of his superior's lips on his struck him. He shocked himself with the realization that he was reciprocating the unleashed lust he felt in the other. Slightly confused, he pushed away. "What was _that_?"

He turned totally white and stumbled back a couple of steps. "I'm... So sorry..." He shook his head. "It won't happen again."

He put a cold hand to his mouth. "I... Not... Why?"

"No, I'm sorry... Don't..." He turned his back in embarrassment.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. 'Please don't let me regret this...' He walked over to his superior and put his arms lightly around him. "If you don't want me to go, I'll stay here, but you'd bloody well better have an excuse."

"You don't know what you're asking." He turned his head.

Freeing up a hand, he turned Treize's chin back, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm not a child." He kissed him lightly.

"I... I love you... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, not ever. It's not something to apologize for."

"You understand?"

He kissed him again, this time more firmly. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled lightly. "If you give me your gun, I'll let you out of the room."

He tangled a hand in the hair of his superior. "I think I'll keep it for a while."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
